


Hunters

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters

Based on **_[this](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_beGjogkJxAY/TOZWtHUe-hI/AAAAAAAAAk8/oxQV9MrQkw8/s1600/4.jpg)_** picture :)

 

 Nick was hurt. _Bad_.

 He was struggling to keep up with Rochelle and Coach, so they decided that they better go ahead to clear out the area. Ellis, on the other hand, decided to hang back just in case. He walked in front of Nick, carefully looking around and shooting the few stragglers down that Ro and Coach must have missed. The conman hung back, limping heavily, his head and suit covered in blood. His pants were in tatters, and his breathing was shaky and uneven.

 "There'll be a health kit up 'ere" Ellis said with a half smile, glancing back at Nick. "We'll get you fixed up. I bet its right up here."

 Nick rolled his eyes, but continued to limp. His pistol was held loosely in his right arm, as his left was covering his stomach area. He felt the pain pills' effects slowly fading away, his gut starting to ache more than before. The pills (nor the adrenaline shots) lasted long enough.

 However, the ride was not over yet. With a loud screech, Nick yelped as a long wet tongue wrapped around his torso. "Shit!" He hissed, his gun dropping to the side, his arms going to the tongue that held him painfully tight. The Smoker had him, and he was quickly trying to kick and claw out of the zombie's grasp. He hated those things with a burning passion, they always had a way of coming at the wrong time. "Nick!" Ellis yelled, aiming quickly and shooting the Smoker before it pulled him away.  The black haired man fell to the concrete ground with a grunt, eyes closed and teeth grinded in pain. He untied the now loose tongue off of himself, throwing it to the side.

 "Shit, im sorry" Ellis frowned, stepping over Nick, taking his hand in his own to help him up. "Whatever," Nick hissed. He was tired, and he wanted to get to the damn safe house and rest.

 Before he could do so, a loud ear-piercing screech hit him as he glanced behind him. Was the smoker still alive? He swore he saw it go down in a cloud of green bile. However, instead a hunter was a few feet away, crouched down and jumping to Ellis.

 It's claws ripped into Ellis' back, the fabric of his shirt ripping with an audible sound. Ellis fell forward, tired noises of harsh pain ripping through him. Pieces of flesh and blood came from his back as he yelled. " _Oh, for fucks sake..."_

 Nick reached to the best of his ability to his fallen pistol on the ground next to him. He was being crushed by Ellis, and the hunter above him. But he managed, and he quickly headshot the little fucker from the now blood-soaked man on top of him. It fell to the side, its dead body laying limp on the ground next to them.

 Ellis was breathing heavily. His left hand was gripping Nick's suit tightly, and his other was on the ground above them. His head rested on the other's chest, his eyes closed and on the verge of tears. The pain was immense, and he had already gone through multiple hunter attacks the past few days. Old scars were definitely re-opened, and he must have lost a lot of blood.

 "Ellis?" Nick whispered, carefully putting an arm to the mans hat. "Are you alright?"

 "F-fuck. Yeah, im alright. Are you 'right?"

 Well, that depends. "Yeah, im fine."

 Ellis lifted his head a bit to meet Nick's, putting his right arm to gently touch Nick's hair. After a moment of hesitation, Ellis placed a gentle kiss on Nicks lips. "Good" He said with a smile afterwards, slowly getting off of Nick. He put his hand down to reach for the others, helping him off the ground. Ellis grabbed his gun and started to walk towards the safe house, where he could manage to see Coach and Rochelle heading their way.

 

 XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna write a shit ton more Nellis drabbles soon, mostly because theres not much Nellis anymore.


End file.
